Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $5x-5y = -1$ $25x-25y = -5$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x-5y = -1$ $-5y = -5x-1$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{1}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $25x-25y = -5$ $-25y = -25x-5$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{1}{5}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.